


Threefold Utopian Dream

by dayindisguise



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: AU, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, M/M, PWP, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/pseuds/dayindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that point, his mind had shut off, and the next thing he remembered was letting a scream rip from his throat as the heated coil in the pit of his stomach expanded and seed was bursting from the tip of his cock like fireworks on the fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threefold Utopian Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal under my username **hinderedheroine**.

His fingers were long since wrinkly and prune-like, and Zack was briefly afraid that if he stayed in the water for too much longer, his fingers and toes might stay that way. It was worth it though, feeling the cool water moving against his skin as he half floated on a pool noodle and let himself drift along the surface. Being the boyfriend of a major business CEO did have its perks; not having to work, living in a phenomenal house in whatever state they wanted, not have to worry about anything ever again; but at the same time, it was a lonely life. While Brian was off playing big boss man and making people quake in their panties with one look, Zack made himself dinner every night and cuddled up with Pinkly, Majesty and Ichabod on the couch while he ate. They, aside from the cleaners who visited once or twice a week, depending on the season, were the only company he really had in the giant house when it was prime business season. Sure, he had a few friends who would swing by occasionally to make sure he wasn’t drowning in his sorrow in the mansion, but they weren’t what he needed.  While it made him feel like a whiny little bitch to complain about it, Zack was more or less miserable when Brian was gone for extended periods of time, and you can’t blame him.

This time, Brian was in Jakarta, Indonesia. His business was looking to expand and some investors from Jakarta had expressed interest, which apparently meant Brian was to go stay in the foreign country for four months. Why he had to stay so long, Zack wasn’t really sure, but he did know that Brian had left too early in the morning, he hadn’t been woken up with kisses or cuddles or anything or the normal sort, just a simple note left on his pillow promising that he would be home before Zack knew it, and they would make up for lost time. He was a little bitter, if he was going to be honest, but he could never hold the note when Brian was calling him from his cellphone at random hours of the day. Whenever the busy man could sneak a minute, he was on the phone, making sure Zack was all right and being taken care of back at home.

“I miss you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know you do.”

“Zacky, baby… don’t be like that.”

“Be like what?” And then audible sighs would echo and Brian would calmly tell Zack that he loved him, and that he would call again soon. At least one phone call ended this way every couple days, and as much as Zack wanted to be upset and stay upset with his ever-absent boyfriend, there was a certain degree of unconditional love between them that made Zack feel like a stupid abuse victim, and someone stupidly in love at the same time.

What was the real kicker though, at least for Zack, was the fact that Brian was supposed to be back three days after their six year anniversary. They had screwed around in high school, parted ways while Zack worked mediocre jobs, trying to find his passion, and Brian skyrocketed in the business world, making something big and flashy out of himself before asking Zack to be with him. Six years to the day, and Zack was floating around in the pool, feeling like an emotional reject and just trying to clear his mind. He couldn’t help getting angry, and upset, and wanting to rip apart the house so Brian would be upset when he came home. Brian’s business trips had never interrupted their anniversaries before, Brian had thoughtfully made sure of that, but this whole trip was off. From the lack of a loving wake-up before Brian left, to the sporadic and non-committal phone calls he got almost daily. Something wasn’t right, and when Zack did a lap around the pool backwards on his noodle, wiping at his cheeks to keep the tears from staining, he felt like his world was about to come crashing down.

Where would he stay? He didn’t have a separate apartment. He had enough money saved up to pay for rent, but he would have to find a job and make sure he could support their three babies before going anywhere. Zack was deep in thought, mindlessly wiping at his cheeks when he heard the creak of the backyard gate, and the sound of footsteps on the path leading to the pool. There was no one else home, and Zack didn’t know anyone but Brian had the security code to get back there, so immediately his back was up. “Who… Who’s there?”

Brian came into view as he stepped closer along the path, and Zack bit down hard on his lip. What he hadn’t expected was a bouquet of roses the size of both of their heads put together, a handsomely dressed Brian and a wide smile sitting on that handsome face.

“You thought I forgot, didn’t you?” He asked softly, bending down to the edge of the pool closest to where Zack was, brow arched though he smiled still, extending the roses so Zack could get a good inhale of his favourite scent, and his troubles seemed to just melt away. There was his Brian.

“Can you blame me? You just left and didn’t wake me up or anything… A note isn’t exactly equivalent to kisses and a hug, Brian… but I’m glad you’re here.” Zack spoke softly, his voice sounding a little bitter, but fading into a soft, sweet tone that Brian had become so used to, it immediately relaxed him. Zack moved to get out of the pool, but Brian lifted both hands to stop him.

“You stay, I’m coming in.” He set the roses gently on the tiled floor, toeing off his shoes and socks, emptying his pockets before slipping down into the pool in his white, starched shirt and his dress pants, tie still knotted around his neck. Zack practically swooned at the sight, not only seeing Brian’s exuberantly well-defined torso through the shirt, but this was one of those movie-like romantic moments that he always fawned over. The older man closed the space between them, standing on his tiptoes and pulling Zack by the noodle until both of his legs had fastened around Brian’s waist, and their lips were pressed together in beautiful harmony. He tasted just as tangy as Zack had remembered, one of the few constants in their relationship, but one he never got tired of. He felt just the same pressed against his body, and it was almost sinful how much he just wanted to stay and float there, wrapped around his still clothed and now soaked boyfriend in the middle of their swimming pool.

“Does this kind of make up for it?” Brian coaxed, voice sweet like honey as he spoke against his boyfriend’s lips, pulling back just enough to meet the other man’s full, green eyes with the deep chocolate of his own. “I couldn’t say goodbye… You know I hate leaving you, and four months was just too long, so I took the easy way and regretted it. That’s why I was so short with you on the phone. You can make me feel so guilty without even doing anything, Zee. It’s not fair.” Brian half whined at the other man, resting his forehead against his, allowing his fingers to skim Zack’s ribs before settling under his ass, stepping forward until his feet were flat against the pool’s floor, and he could hold his boyfriend properly against him without feeling as though he would fall over.

“You could have just told me that. I feel like that would have been the intelligent and less worrisome thing to do, Haner.” Zack grumbled, rubbing his nose back and forth against Brian’s as they swayed lightly in the water, his arms wrapped around the older man’s neck, fingers both dipped into the water and playing with the back of Brian’s hair.

“I spend too much time at the office, and then I forget that I can be human and have emotions around you. I promise I’m fixing that.” And Zack believed him. He always believed  him, no matter what a crock of bullshit it was. He loved Brian too much not to. He was far too important within Zack’s grand scheme of things.

“You better be.”

The cool temperature of the water and the soaked clothing clinging to Brian’s skin was what brought them out of the pool finally, plus Brian was eager to de-prune his beloved boyfriend. A quick and innocent shared shower kept them from bed first, but after that, when they were curled under the thick blankets, everything felt as though it hadn’t been disturbed by international distance for the past four months.

Zack’s back flush to his chest, Brian felt contented for the first time in what felt like ages. Jakarta was beautiful; the water and the beach, the men and women, the country, and he was treated like family; he couldn’t help but miss his boyfriend back home though. There was just something missing, and the cold bed reminded him of it every night. He wanted to be home and snuggled up as close as physically possible to his other half, but when it came to business, he had to appear strong and a force to be reckoned with, while being courteous and polite. The deal had closed earlier than expected, and Brian, with another large amount of money to his name, had been able to make it home early to assure his boyfriend that their anniversary was important to him. It always had been. This one especially, though.

“I brought you back something… I think you’ll like it.” Brian murmured against the other man’s ear, feeling a shiver in Zack’s body and smiling warmly as he slipped from the sheets. Zack sat up slowly, his eyes focusing on the cut roses now laid out perfectly in his favourite crystalline vase. He kept the blankets around his torso, tucked up under his armpits to enjoy the warm as Brian slipped on a pair of boxers and went to his bag in the far corner of the room and drew out a small, velvet-like box. Zack’s eyes basically flew out of his head. Brian came back to the bed, dropping to one knee at Zack’s side, looking up at his beloved with the warmest of smiles.

“It’s been six years since I told you that I wanted you to be mine, and they have been the best six years of my life. You put up with my constant absences and you don’t complain nearly as much as you should… but you’re still here. You’ve stayed through all of this bullshit and I would be honoured if you would give me the opportunity to make it up to you for the rest of our lives.” Brian spoke softly, opening the box and nearly blinding Zack for a moment. The diamonds were plenty, no giant solid stone in the center, but Zack could practically smell the money that had gone into that ring. Brian was always a little extravagant when it came to presents for his Zack. “Will you marry me?”

Zack was stunned speechless. It figures he would be considering his alternate options for the rest of his life while Brian was coming home to propose to him. Dammit, Zack. He nodded dumbly a few times before they turned to a feverish flurry and Zack was trying to get his words out. It had taken six years, but it felt right.  It felt absolutely perfect.

“Y…yes!” Zack sounded a little strangled when he finally yelped and pulled Brian up to kiss him. Every ounce of passion and love that he had been hoarding for the past four months spilled out, and Zack practically sobbed into Brian’s mouth a few times, the salty tears of happiness strolling down his cheeks and twining with the few that Brian had shed. Whether he made it blatantly obvious or not, Zack was his heart and soul, and without him he wouldn’t be able to function. Knowing that he had someone back home, patiently waiting for him, his one point of stability, was what kept him going. If he lost that, he would have lost his mind.

“Let me put it on your finger.” Brian murmured into Zack’s lips, letting the other man be the first to pull away, whenever he had momentarily had enough of Brian’s mouth. Momentarily, because he was always dying for another taste. Zack reluctantly pulled back and brandished his left hand, shivering when Brian’s ever gentle fingers wrapped around his own and smoothly slid the beautiful band onto his ring finger. They both sort of stared in awe, and Brian drew out the second wedding band from beneath where Zack’s had been, a matching platinum band, without the diamonds. He needed the world to know that he was permanently off the market, not that he hadn’t been for the past six years, but now he had something to show for it.

“I feel like I could cry and scream and hit you and kiss your fucking face off, all at the same time.” Zack spoke softly, letting both hands move to rest against Brian’s cheeks, thumbing over the apples and beaming at him.

“How about… You kiss my fucking face off, and I’ll make you scream? Does that sound like a good trade off?” Brian’s voice had dropped to a lower tone, closer to a whisper than it had been. Zack knew that tone well, and once again he was nodding dumbly before mumbling a “Yes, please” when his voice worked again. Zack was not afraid to admit that he was way too easy for Brian. He could play hard to get sometimes, but it never lasted very long. Brian just knew what buttons to push; where to touch, how to touch, what to say… and Zack was a melted, gooey mess in front of him, writhing and squirming underneath him. It wouldn’t be long before he was at that point now.

Brian slid back out of his boxers (he didn’t feel like it was acceptable to propose naked) and set the ring box down on the nightstand before plucking out the lube and setting it on the bed. He tugged the sheets back and quickly laid down on his back, Zack immediately falling into place on top of him, straddling the superbly muscled and warm torso, rocking his hips slowly down against the sharper ones below him. A subtle arch and a breathy moan moved from below Zack, and a chill ran the length of his spine accordingly, grinding his ass backwards against the thickening length that soon rested perfectly in the cleft of his ass.

“Are you gonna tell me what you want, baby?” Brian purred softly, lifting a long-fingered hand to wrap around the thicker hip of his boyfriend, the other he spat into and slid his hand onto Zack’s length, giving a single, slow and agonizing stroke from base to tip.

“I want you to fuck me, Brian…” He breathed, resting a hand on Brian’s chest, the other reaching behind him to gently squeeze and roll Brian’s balls around in his hand, a tactic that usually got him what he wanted a little sooner than normal. An approving moan echoed and Brian’s eyes slipped shut briefly, rocking upwards into the warm flesh that wrapped around half of his cock, trying not to rut against him. This was their perfect little game, just until Brian had too much friction, and Zack had too much leeway. “I need you to fuck me… You left me for four months and no matter what the vibrator does, it doesn’t fuck me like you do. I can’t shove it deep enough to fill me like you do.” Zack spoke quietly, chewing on his lower lip, jade eyes liquid and dark with lust.

“Nothing can get quite deep enough, can it, Zee? Nothing’s as good as my dick in your ass. Tell me, Zee.” Brian egged him on, continuing to slowly rock up, tip and shaft brushing against Zack’s quivering pucker with each upward push, and Brian could practically feel Zack melting apart on top of him.

“Nothing is as good as your dick in my ass, Bri.” Zack repeated shamelessly, a wanting look in his eyes, a needy keen pulled from his throat when there was a little more pressure against his pucker, enough to make him tighten instinctively before relaxing. Brian’s dick had been the only one to ever hit every glorious spot inside him and make him see stars, the only one that ever felt just right, and when their bodies melted together in the afterglow, there were no awkward body parts or bones that jutted and made them uncomfortable. Zack wasn’t the only one in this relationship that believed they were physically made for each other.

“That’s right, baby. Now turn around and show me how you stretch that pretty hole open for my dick, hm?” Brian suggested giving Zack’s smooth, round ass a gentle slap as encouragement. The younger man always had a thing for having his ass smacked, whether it was foreplay or during, the sting always made him keen and his dick throb. Brian pulled his hand off of Zack’s dick, a few strands of glistening pre-cum joining them before gravity severed the ties and Zack was nodding submissively, turning himself around. Brian palmed the lube and handed it down to Zack, shuddering just a little at the sound of the cap popping, knowing what would come next.

His fingers were shiny and slick, circling his pucker at first, and Brian was close enough to see every quake and tremble in his thick thighs, and every twitch and quiver in the pucker he knew like the back of his hand. This was exactly how Zack liked it, Brian knew. This was one part of their relationship he never rushed. Zack needed his time to open up and relax, no matter what they had been doing, and it was certainly erotic enough for Brian to wait almost patiently. The mouth on his dick definitely helped the process along, mind you. Always just the tip, Zack would flick his tongue back and forth, letting the metal rings through his lip tease the tender and sensitive skin just below the crown of his cock, hardly moving from that spot even through the hot breaths and the higher-pitched moans that echoed through Brian’s dick when Zack hit a delicious part inside of himself.

Brian watched as index and middle finger moved in on the tight warmth; Zack, clearly having enough of the teasing he was inflicting on himself, allowed his fingers to delve right into the velvet heat that gripped his digits instinctively. The first moans were always the most erotic, at least for Brian, simply because Zack was doing it to himself, and they were always a little muffled because of the dick in his mouth. Those first moans were what got him through four months of being alone, not that Zack knew about the recording hidden in Brian’s phone. The vibrations rang through his tip, his hips stuttering slightly underneath him, as another moan pushed from Zack’s lungs and sang out for the older man. This was the kind of perfection that Brian knew he would never feel if it was anyone else’s mouth on his dick, and anyone else’s ass inches from his face. It had to be Zack. It was always going to be Zack.

Brian watched the slender fingers dip in and out of the heated grip before his eyes until he was practically salivating, his hips were pushing up into the just as hot mouth, craving something other than a slick tongue sliding along him. He needed that next step. He needed Zack. The third finger had worked its way in, mild grunts of discomfort sounding from the pretty mouth that was ever-so-gently suckling the tip of his cock, and Brian gave in.

“Dammit, Zachary…” He swore under his breath, the tell-tale sign that Zack had done his job right; the use of his full name only came when Brian was either angry, or going out of his mind from being thoroughly teased. His tone lacked the hard edge that detailed anger, and judging by the situation they were in, Zack’s lips  curved into as much of a smile as he could manage with the thick length between them. He pulled off with a pop, his fingers slipping from his pucker though his body protested and his walls attempted to stop the retraction, and Zack spun on top of his fiancé with a quick wipe of his mouth.

“Yes?” His mouth was still glistening with saliva and precum, the corners of his mouth that he had missed,  but Brian’s tongue took care of those just as easily as it swept into the other man’s mouth and stole a taste for himself. Bitter but familiar, Brian never minded. He was always ready to kiss his lover, no matter where his mouth had just been; fortunately, the feeling was mutual.

“Roll over.” Brian spoke with a firmness to his voice, not quite commanding the obedience of his lover, but asking it of him, and leaving no room for other options. It wasn’t as if Zack was going to deny him, either way. He rolled to his back, as Brian had asked him, and though he didn’t remember Brian grabbing the lube and slicking his already spit-covered length, there was no burn of friction when Brian’s hips settled flush against Zack’s ass. The burn of the stretch was there. It was always there. Not even three long fingers could eliminate the feeling that stretched from his pucker to somewhere deep inside of him where the head of Brian’s cock rested. He didn’t want them to. These moments were the most delicate, made him feel the most loved, aside from the orgasms that would come after; Brian waited. He would wait as long as he needed for Zack to settle, for his body to accept the intrusion and for the burn to subside before he moved.

“Zacky…” The name rolled off of his tongue in a breath, tight as if it was Zack’s cock inside of him, instead of the other way around. Heat gripped him from tip to base, the velvet grip holding him firmly in place until  his muscles would relax again, and Zack would be whining for more.

“Baby… move.” The request came after a few long moments of Zack’s body accommodating the penetration, but this time it wasn’t granted. The smirk on Brian’s face should have spoken volumes to a knowing Zack, but after four months, he was just fucking craving him, he didn’t care for that smirk.

“Hm? You want me to move?” Brian repeated in a teasing tone, rolling his hips in a full circle against Zack’s instead of pulling out as he was expected. “There. I moved. Now, be more specific.”

Zack let loose the thickest of whines at the teasing movement he was granted, legs climbing higher on Brian’s waist and holding on tight while fingers dug into the skin on the back of Brian’s neck, the lack of real friction making him ache somewhere deeper than he could reach.

“Fucking… move. Fuck me. Pull your fucking cock out of me, and shove it back in. Please, don’t tease me. I fucking need it.” His voice was breathy, absolutely full of that raw need that was echoed in his eyes, the same need that Brian could feel pulsing against his cock with every moment that he didn’t mood.

Four months of being friends with his left and right hand, four months longer than he should ever have to go without being able to sink himself into his lover, and he was taking the time to tease his baby? Brian was more of an asshole than he remembered. The only asshole that should have existed was Zack’s, what Brian should have been fucking, and as soon as that thought snapped into place in Brian’s head, his hips were pulling back and snapping forward to connect with that sweet spot inside of Zack that brought the stars in front of his eyes, and a loud, full-bodied moan from deep in his gut.

Zack’s eyes had rolled back in his head, incoherent pleas and whimpers and moans growing louder with each thrust that was angled perfectly to collide with that spot inside of him, and despite his best efforts to keep up, Zack’s hips lost the rhythm of Brian’s, and he simply held on for dear life.

“B… Bri… N… Fuck… Brian. Brian!” Zack was a stuttering mess, pinned by the thick, muscular body and the hands that felt like they were everywhere all at once, even his own fingers had lost their grip on the man’s neck, though it seemed to be the only stationary point of his body. His hips were moving faster than Zack could focus on, whether it was the pleasure clouding his mind or Brian’s hips were moving faster than Zack had ever thought humanly possible. There was no chance for the younger man to keep up, so he let go. After that point, his mind had shut off, and the next thing he remembered was letting a scream rip from his throat as the heated coil in the pit of his stomach expanded and seed was bursting from the tip of his cock like fireworks on the fourth of July. Hot and sticky, the mess coated his own stomach and rubbed off on the defined abdomen of the man above him, just as he felt his insides painted with the same hot and sticky substance.

Brian’s hips didn’t stop until the last ounce of seed had been pumped from him and left inside of Zack. Slowing to a stop, lazy kisses were dropped over the younger man’s chest and throat, areas not hit and coated by the white seed, much to Brian’s surprise. Zack looked perfect and sated, panting something awful, one hand fisted into his hair as the other hung limp on Brian’s shoulder. His eyes were closed, and he looked about as fucked out as ever. Brian’s smirk sifted into a soft grin, and gently he rolled them back over, remaining tucked deep inside of Zack until the younger man was ready for him to pull out. This time, Zack’s head settled against the older man’s sweat-sheened chest, and a shaky exhale pushed from his lungs though his eyes didn’t open.

“Mmph.”

“English?”

“Mmmmmmmmph.” Zack responded, as if extending the sound would make it easier for Brian to understand.

“Does that mean ‘Yes, I’d love another load. Fuck me again’?” Brian asked, only been the cheeky asshole he always happened to be. He lifted his hand and touched his thumb to the ring adorning his fiancé’s finger.

Zack lifted his head and gave Brian a bit of a look, placing a soft kiss against the man’s jaw before uttering a soft, “Uh huh.”

Of course, that’s what ‘Mmmmmph’ meant. Zack-speak for ‘Round Two’.

“Sounds good… just let me taste the product of our love first, hm?” Brian spoke softly. Zack’s brows arched, heavily lidded eyes not daring to open until he felt movement, finding his head on the pillow and the warm mattress underneath him… and Brian’s tongue searching his ass for the ‘product of their love’. Of course, it wasn’t hard to find, and with a satisfied slurp, Brian nipped at Zack’s full cheek.

“Mmmmmmph.” He spoke, and the softest chuckle left Zack, before his chuckle had turned into a moan, his sensitive pucker attacked by a long, flexible tongue that wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Mmph. The newest addition to the Zachary Baker Dictionary of sex terms that will actually get you somewhere.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
